Defective Wilden
by GirlOnAWire
Summary: So me and my friend (Chezza456) are doing a challenge that we made up for the PLL bloopers on the S3 DVD. Basically we're picking our favourite bloopers and writing fics about them. This one is a combination of Ashley Marin (Laura Leighton) accidentally saying 'Defective Wilden', and Wilden (Bryce Johnson) making 'pew pew' noises with a finger gun.


It was just another not so normal Friday evening for the liars, the four of them sat together in The Brew talking about the thing that had taken over their lives; A.  
"I still think someone else is helping Mona" said Hanna.  
"But who?" asked Spencer.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Hanna said, as she grabbed her coat and went to get up.  
Spencer pushed her back into the seat, "What do you plan on doing Hanna? Grab people off the streets and ask if they're helping Mona on the A team?"  
"No.. I just… I don't know Spencer!"  
"We just need to think about who might have motive to work with Mona against us" said Emily.  
"What good is that Em? Half of Rosewood would probably be happy to help Mona since she became popular after Ali died" said Aria.  
"I hope you know I'm not part of that half of Rosewood" said a familiar voice.  
It was Ezra, he came from behind and kissed Aria on the cheek as he sat down next to her. "Of course I know you're not, Ezra"  
"What are you girls talking about anyway? Not Mona again I hope…"  
"How can we not talk about Mona after everything she's done to us?" said Spencer.  
"You have to try to ta-"  
"Guys look" Emily interrupted Ezra, "detective Wilden keeps looking at us, as if he's spying…"  
"On behalf of Mona…" said Aria.  
"You don't seriously think a cop would be helping Mona do you? He could lose his job for that…" said Ezra.  
"And you could have lost your job for being with Aria, but you still did that…" said Spencer.  
Ezra held up his hands, "fair enough!" he said.  
Wilden noticed the girls and Ezra looking at him and walked over to them.  
"Well look who it is, the four biggest troublemakers in Rosewood and their teacher that I still can't prove is a paedophile"  
"Us troublemakers? Coming from the one who's working with Mona!" shouted Hanna.  
Wilden laughed, "you think I'm working with Mona Vanderwaal?"  
"Yes we do! We thi-"  
"Hanna… Don't"  
"Don't what Spence? Expose him for what he is? A twisted, corrupt cop? Who's teamed up with a sick minded high school girl to target four other high school girls who haven't done anything wrong?"  
"That's it you little bitch!"  
Wilden pulled his gun out and aimed it at Hanna, he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "What? I don't understand!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger again. "Pew pew pew! Work damn it!"  
"Looks like your gun isn't working, oh what a shame that is… Defective Wilden"  
Wilden turned around to see someone unexpected standing behind him; Hanna's Mom, Ashley Marin. He turned back to his gun, trying to figure out what was wrong with it.  
"You know, the gun isn't the only defective thing about you, is it?" said Ashley.  
"What are you talking about?" said Wilden angrily.  
"Remember that night? You know, the one before you dropped those charges against Hanna for shoplifting..."  
"Mom? Please say you didn't..." said Hanna.  
"So he's defective for not being a very good cop?" asked Emily.  
"There is that, but that's not quite what I'm getting at, is it Darren?"  
Wilden looked away from them all, clearly embarrassed.  
"What's wrong Wilden? Do you not want everyone to know you can only last 5 minutes in bed?"  
"Fuck you!" shouted Wilden as he stormed off, throwing his broken gun into the bin as he left.  
"Mom did you really sleep with Wilden just to get him to drop the charges against me?" asked Hanna.  
"I didn't really have a choice Hanna... But you know I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it means sleeping with a corrupt detective"  
"Thanks mom" said Hanna, as she got up and hugged her.  
Ashley then left, leaving the four girls and Ezra to resume their conversation about A, and they were now even more convinced that Wilden was working with Mona.


End file.
